Dirty Old Man
by ElZacharie
Summary: Vega and Shepard finally do it woo. Oneshot.


Before he could react, Vega pounced on Shepard, pinning him to the fish tank. A growl erupted from the younger man, pressing his nose against his cheek. To be honest, Shepard was afraid for his life; he'd never seen the lieutenant like this before— his eyes dark with lust and his sex straining against the seams of his pants.

James studied the commander, teeth barred, calloused fingers tracing the scars and wrinkles of Shepard's face. His head cocked as the commander caught his eye, feeling the fear radiate off the older man. The LT smiled ferociously as he slipped a hand up the commander's shirt, a gasp slipping from Shepard's lips. It had been too long since Shepard had felt the touch of another being like this, especially from another man… but that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy it while he could.

"You dirty old man," Vega snarled, a devilish look playing at his lips. "I've seen how you look at me. I know you want me."

Shepard opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Vega forced his tongue inside, thumb rolling along his nipple. Shepard groaned, melting at his touch. After what seemed to be eternity, James broke the kiss and stepped away from him, waltzing lazily to Shepard's chair and sitting himself down in it, looking up expectantly.

"Well, Loco?" Vega smirked. "I came for a show, so why don't you give me my money's worth?"

For a moment, the commander froze. He couldn't dance, if that was what the LT was asking for. He'd scared away countless women trying to do so! Even so, he gave in, stripping himself of his shirt as he walked to James and got on his knees before him.

First, Shepard teased Vega, his fingers lingering over his crotch as he slowly unbuckled him and letting his mouth hover above it as he pulled down the younger man's pants, a shiver running up his back.

Then, Shepard climbed into his lap, pulling his shirt up from its fit over his head and tossed it onto the floor where it belonged. James threw his head back and squeezed the armrests as the commander nipped at his nipples equally, giving each of them a tender lick before slipping back to the floor.

Finally, it was time for the boxers. Shepard's fingers curiously touched the tip of Vega's hard-on, wet with pre-cum, sending a shiver up the LT's spine. Shepard grabbed hold of Vega's thighs and hoisted himself up to his crotch, teeth grabbing hold of his underwear and pulling them down. James lifted his hips to help the commander, his breath hitching as his manhood sprung from its cloth prison.

Vega whispered something to him, but Shepard took no notice. His eyes were fixed with wonder on the LT's large erection. It wasn't until then, he noted with embarrassment, the tightness in his own pants.

He wanted this monster inside of him.

"Do you have any lube?" James groaned. Shepard nodded and pulled out his secret stash from the bottom drawer of his desk, which had been used quite a lot recently whenever Shepard's mind began to wander.

Shepard stood up and James smiled, grabbing the commander by his thighs and carried him to the bed, throwing him on. Instead of giving the commander a show as he had for him, Vega flipped the older man onto his stomach and yanked down his pants and underwear.

Vega dug his fingers into the lube and slathered it all over Shepard's anus before slipping himself inside. Shepard gasped and clutched at the sheets, biting his tongue so not to cry out. Vega hoisted himself over the commander, grabbing his waist and pulling their bodies together, humping quickly and desperately.

Shepard keeled over as best he could with pain and pleasure, feeling as is his whole body were about to shatter. James kept at it, as if the fate of the world depended on it, muttering to himself about how tight he was.

"Cum for me, you old pervert," the lieutenant growled in his ear. "I want to see how fucking desperate you are, Loco. How much you just love me inside you."

That was what pushed Shepard over the edge. Shepard's back arched as he let out a guttural cry, his cum spilling onto the bed. James pulled himself out slowly and gently, but the animal-like lust still glittered in his eyes. He turned Shepard onto his back and crawled until he was face-to-manhood with the commander.

Shepard immediately took the hint and slipped the man inside his mouth, sucking at it as if it were the nectar of life. Vega began to breathe harder and louder, eyes fused shut with pleasure. Shepard placed his fingers just outside of his anus, teasing the young man.

"Oh shit… shit… shit…!" James cried as a finger slipped inside of him. "Sustantivo! Jesus! I— I can't take it!"

James howled in pleasure and finally released, thrusting into Shepard's mouth with one last, desperate thrust, before letting himself out. Vega flopped beside Shepard, breathing heavily.

"That…" Vega gasped. "That was…"

"Amazing?" Shepard said, finally speaking up.

James grinned. "Even better. I want to see the Consort top that shit."


End file.
